


Purpose

by Madame_aZure



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Muzaka is v confuzzled, Summoner AU, an' I'm runnin' with it, stole ur title, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/pseuds/Madame_aZure
Summary: His witch had another request.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Muzaka (Noblesse)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU inspired by darkicedragon's Summoner AU fic ('Collection of AUs ', chapter 13, 'Purpose')

“I need help with something else, too. You see, I need you to take care of someone.”

Ah, there was it. Take care of someone. Of course the witch wouldn’t have summoned him only for some menial tasks.

A deep breath.

He could do that. He could kill. He was a demon after all.

At the very least, he still had his will. It was… terrifying being a simple spectator in his body as most witches wouldn’t bother with him, imprisoning him in his own mind the moment he was summoned, forcing him to do their bidding.

He followed the witch through his house, quite warm and cozy.

“There are certain things I need to research and I simply cannot do both. I need an extra pair of hands because they are certainly… energetic.”

“I understand.” Get rid of them. Simple as that.

They arrived at a door, Frankenstein stopping, hesitating, his hand resting on the doorknob.

From beyond the door, Muzaka could hear voices. Guests perhaps? He had to get rid of the guests?

“Like you, they have been through a lot,” Frankenstein said quietly, glancing at him. “Give them some time.”

Muzaka frowned, confused at the witch’s words. Before he could dare to ask, Frankenstein opened the door and stepped into the room, Muzaka instinctively following suit.

Children.

In the room there were there little children, now quiet, their attention on the newcomers.

Muzaka’s heart dropped.

He couldn’t – the witch couldn’t wish for him to –

“This is Muzaka,” Frankenstein began, gesturing to him. No – he couldn’t, but if the order arose, he would have to… would have to… “He will be looking after you from now on.”

Wait, what?

“These are Mikhail, Takeo, and Tao. I hope they won’t make you too many troubles.”

Take care of them as in… look after them? The witch couldn’t actually mean that!… could he?

Before he could ask, one of the little ones dashed to them, coming to a sudden stop before him, bouncing on his feet in excitement, grinning ear to ear.

“You’re a demon!”

“He is,” Frankenstein confirmed with a soft, amused sigh.

“Can you transform? Can you do magic? Do you have horns? Can you fly? How tall are you? Do you like carrots? Can you –“

“Easy there, Tao,” Frankenstein chuckled, picking the child up. “One question at a time.” He then looked at Muzaka, smiling perhaps at his quite noticeable confusion. “They can be very energetic.”

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU AMAZING BEAN, U! :D  
> I hope you have a wonderful day you wonderful bean, and eat lots of wonderful cake!  
> -
> 
> _May contain traces of title and AU stealing. Do not consume if you have if you are allergic._


	2. Chapter 2

“Pleeeeaaaase show me your true form! Please, please, please, please –“ Tao continued with the onslaught of pleas, hugging Muzaka’s leg as he walked through the house, casually, as if the child’s weight was of no importance.

Living with the witch and the little ones was certainly something new to him. He’d never had to play… babysitter. He was a war demon – he was summoned when there was killing to be done, not look after small human cubs.

The witch had given him clothes and a room to sleep in – it had a bed! He’d never slept in a bed before. The witches who had summoned him before would make him sleep wherever, and it was usually the floor.

Frankenstein also gave him plenty of food. Real food, not scraps, and had even taken care to ask what he would usually eat. He could eat anything, but preferred meat, and to his surprise, the witch roasted him a hefty cut of venison.

Now, the issue was the little ones.

One of them – Mikhail, he believed to be his name – smelled strangely like his kind. So very strangely, yet subtly so. He was human, that much was clear, but there was something else to him. Muzaka hadn’t asked the witch about him – he knew better than to speak without being spoken to.

Takeo was quiet and usually stayed away from him. Never coming closer, always peeking at him from a place he thought was safe. If Frankenstein was around, he keep close to him, always wary of Muzaka.

And then, there as Tao who had too much energy and who was currently attached to his leg, begging him to transform and show him his true form.

Muzaka couldn’t take his true form unless his witch willed it so, but the little was surely… determined. So, unable to soothe the little one, Muzaka went to Frankenstein, who was preparing dinner.

“Please, please, please, please –“ the little one sure had strong lungs.

“What’s going on?” Frankenstein asked, Muzaka instinctively looking away when he eyed him, an eyebrow raised.

“He wishes to see my true form.”

“Ah, I see. Do you wish to show your true form to him?”

Muzaka couldn’t help it – his eyes snapped to the witch. He was asking. Not an order, not a command, not forcing him to do it. Asking. He knew better than to think he had a choice, of course, but the witch… asked. Huh…

“Yes.”

His reply was rewarded with a high pitched squeak of delight coming from the child, Frankenstein chuckling, shaking his head.

“Very well. Please be mindful of the room, though,” he said and went back to his cooking.

That… was it? No other orders, apart from being mindful of his size? He was such a strange witch.

Muzaka reached down and took the little one by his scruff, placing him on the ground. Surprisingly, the little one stayed put, probably because he knew he would get to see Muzaka’s true form.

Muzaka inhaled deeply, letting his power envelop him, breaking apart the form he had taken to blend in with the humans, letting his true self shine through.

When his paws hit the ground, he exhaled. It felt nice, being in his own body. He shook his mane, stretching his paws and back. That should do it. He just hoped his true form wouldn’t scare the little one and -

“Ooooh my goooood!” Said little one exclaimed. “Puppy! Puppy! You’re a puppy!” More squeaks of happiness joined as Tao hugged him, smooshing his face in his soft fur.

Ah.

Well, he certainly didn’t find him scary at all.

_**TO (maybe) BE CONTINUED...** _


End file.
